The Evil Within You
by RubyChan05
Summary: First of my Shadowy Secrets Trilogy. Set as though the 2nd movie never happened. Sakura dreams of a dark presence invading Li, then receives a call from Meilin...was it really just a dream?
1. A Friend Indeed

The first story in My Shadowy Secrets Trilogy

This fan-fiction is set as though the second movie never happened. Li and Meilin are still in Hong Kong, but all is not well – and with Yelan out of town it's up to them to find out what the magical power Li's sensing is.

Back home in Readington, Sakura dreams an upsetting dream, then receives a disturbing phone call from Meilin. Did her dream come true?

**_Darkness is never as far away as you think…_**

* * *

**Chapter One; A Friend Indeed **

Li and Meilin crept along the alleys by Bird Street, taking great care not be seen by any nosy passers by who might question what they were doing. But as soon as they were out of sight, they broke into a rapid jog, speeding up as they approached their destination…the Old Well.

Meilin shivered slightly as she looked around the area. It hadn't been that long ago that that crazy chick Su Young had captured them all. And here they were, back in her old territory. Sure, the psycho was meant to have moved on, but what if she hadn't? She turned plaintively to Li, her normally powerful voice a small whisper.

"Li? Do we have to do this? I mean…" Li turned around, and Meilin flinched at his expression. Far from reproachful, his eyes were full of his own fears.

"Meilin, you know I sensed something magical around here. And with Mother out of town, it's up to us to check it out."

"Yes, but…"

"No buts! What if it's an evil magician? What if it's a renegade Clow Card? There are such things you know! Just because Sakura captured the known ones, it doesn't mean that there couldn't be more!" And with these words, Li stepped up to the well with hi sword drawn.

Meilin screamed as a dark…something whirled inside of Li. He was lifted into the air, his head thrown back in agony as the presence touched him, _invaded_ him. In an instant, the thing knew all of his private thoughts, his darkest imaginings, his deepest desires. Then with a gut-wrenching final twist, the power seemed to fade away, and Li dropped limply to the floor.

"Li!" Meilin ran to him, tears streaming down her distressed face. She turned his head to hers, and gave a sob of relief as he blinked dazedly at her. For a second she thought there was something darker in those eyes, but that was impossible, wasn't it? Oh well, it was gone now anyway.

She helped the dizzy boy up, but he pushed her off him, preferring to stand on his own two feet.

"Li! Are you alright? What was that? Are you ok?" Li smiled slightly at his worried friend.

"It's ok, Meilin, I'm fine. And I'm not sure what that thing was. Maybe it was nothing at all." As he put his hand to his head and winced, Meilin stepped back, confused at his nonchalant reaction.

"But it looked so evil and bad…are you sure you're ok? You look as those you've got a headache…" Li looked up, his expression unreadable, the smile now gone.

"It's just a headache. I'm _fine_ Meilin."

"But…"

"Look, I'm alright! Why don't you just leave it? Leave me alone!"

Meilin looked at him in alarm, as his normally calm face broke into a furious glare.

"I only wanted to…" **_SMACK!_** Meilin fell back in shock as Li hit her hard on her right cheek.

"Just leave me alone Meilin – or you'll regret it!" And with that he strode away, leaving his old friend crying on the floor.

* * *

"Li! No!" Sakura bolted awake, her emerald eyes wide and horrified. Slowly she sat up, her nightie plastered to her trembling body with sweat. That dream…it had seemed so vivid, so real…but Li wouldn't do that, would her? No matter how annoying Meilin was, he loved her like a sister. He'd never hurt her on purpose. But still…

"Kero! Are you awake?" Grumbling, an annoyed Kero turned to look at Sakura.

"Well I am now." he said sourly. "What's the problem?"

"I just had a dream, Kero. A really strange one. Li and Meilin were in Hong Kong at the Old Well, and something whirled inside of Li. When Meilin asked him if he was alright, he just hit her!"

Kero gazed thoughtfully at her for a little while, before shrugging.

"My advice is, don't read too much into it. Not every dream has a hidden meaning you know, no matter how powerful you are."

"But it seemed so vivid…" She hugged her knees and shivered – she could still hear the sound of Li's hand smacking Meilin.

"Well, just think about it. Li wouldn't do a thing like that, would he?" Sakura looked up in shock as Kero voiced her own thoughts aloud.

"I guess not. Maybe I _was _freaked out over nothing then…"

"Personally, I can't believe you woke me up just to talk about that Brat!"

"Kero!"

* * *

**_Brrring! _**The phone downstairs rang, jerking Sakura out of her thoughts about Li, and Kero out of his thoughts about food.

"Hey, squirt! There's someone on the phone for you! Or are you too busy talking to your imaginary friends?" Tori's voice drifted up the stairs. Grinding her teeth, and thinking of all the ways she could torture her older brother if she was bigger, Sakura walked over to the extension in her room and picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" At first the other end was so quiet, Sakura was afraid that she's cut them off, but then a tiny voice spoke in a whisper;

"Sakura?"

"Meilin!" Sakura felt giddy as she realized who was speaking. Finally, after all this time!

"Meilin! It's so great to hear from you again! How are you? I…"

"Sakura, please, just shut up! I need your help." Sakura fell silent as she heard the serious tone in her friend's voice. Before she could stop herself, flashes of her dream sped into her worried mind.

"God, what's wrong? Meilin?" Meilin was silent for a while, before carrying on. She sounded like she was trying to keep herself from crying.

"Oh Sakura! It's Li! He's just acting weird, and, and…look just come over, right! You can even bring Kero! Just please, help me!" There was the sound of a slamming door at Meilin's end, and Sakura heard the girl gasp.

"Please! I have to go!" And with that, the phone went dead.

* * *

Sakura looked out of the plane window, not really seeing anything. What was wrong with Meilin? Had that dream been real? With a frustrated sigh, she leant back in her seat.

"Sakura? Don't worry we'll be there soon. And when we find it was all a big joke, I can video-tape your expression!" Madison smiled, but her sweet face was lined with concern. Sakura was grateful that Madison had said she would come. She would have hated to be alone. Sure there was Kero, but there were things she couldn't share with him…like certain feelings she had for a certain Chinese 'brat'.

There was a faint sound of munching, and she turned in her seat to look at the person behind her. Julian sat there, gulping down his aeroplane dinner at world record speed. He was such a good friend….

_Flashback _

"Go to Hong Kong? Alone?" Aiden Avalon looked uncomfortable with the idea of his only daughter on her own, and turned to Tori.

"Couldn't you go with her again?" Tori shook his head.

"No. It'd be great to see the city again, but I have an important test at the summer school coming up. If I want the extra credit, I have to get more than 96 right…so, study." Sakura could almost sense that she was losing the battle, and began to get desperate.

"But Madison will be there as well! Please!" Tori looked at her.

"So? Last time you just went running off without her. What if that happens again? Then you'll both be alone. And last time you came back with…" His voice trailed off, and his eyes narrowed. >_Oh oh…>_ thought Sakura.

"Say, you wouldn't be going to see that Brat, would you? The one who lives over there?" Sakura could have cried. She felt like screaming.

"_Please_! This is really important!" She turned from Aiden to Tori, searching for any sign or them relenting. But…nothing. Then….

"I'll take her." They all looked at Julian in surprise. The grey-haired teen had stayed for dinner, and had stayed silent throughout the debate…until now.

"Are you sure, Julian?" Tori asked uncertainly.

"Sure!" Julian tipped Sakura wink, and she smiled in gratitude.

"Unlike some over-achievers, I don't have summer school and about ten jobs, so I'd be happy to take her. I love that place."

"Thanks, Julian. That's good enough for me." smiled Aiden.

_End Flashback

* * *

_

Sakura was glad that Julian had come along. Not just because she wouldn't have been allowed to go otherwise, or that he was a good friend. But because she felt a growing ball of nerves in her stomach. She had an idea that they just might need Yue…

As they strode through Hong Kong, memories of the Su Young incident flittered through their heads, with the exception of Julian, who, as he'd been captured, didn't really remember anything. They all knew that Hong Kong was more than what it seemed – like the heartbroken Su Young had been.

It was nearly dark before they got to the Showron residence. They'd all forgotten how big this place was. Madison, who was used to large mansions since she lived in one, rang the doorbell, then stood back. The door immediately opened soundlessly to reveal a cautious Meilin. But…

"Sakura!" To Sakura's surprise, the black haired girl threw herself into her arms, and gave her a huge hug,

"Meilin! I'm so glad to see you! I brought Kero, Madison and Julian too! I…" Sakura's words died into silence as she noticed something on Meilin's right cheek.

A dark bruise, almost like a handprint.


	2. Anger Amongst Comrades

The first story in My Shadowy Secrets Trilogy

This fan-fiction is set as though the second movie never happened. Li and Meilin are still in Hong Kong, but all is not well – and with Yelan out of town it's up to them to find out what the magical power Li's sensing is.

Back home in Readington, Sakura dreams an upsetting dream, then receives a disturbing phone call from Meilin. Did her dream come true?

**Darkness is never as far away as you think…**

* * *

**Chapter Two; Anger Amongst Comrades**

Sakura stared wide-eyed at the bruise, memories of her nightmare flying unbidden into her mind. Her legs gave way beneath her, and Julian quickly reached out to help her to her feet.

"He hit you, didn't he?" Meilin turned away from Sakura, eyes brimming with tears.

"He _hit_ you, _didn't_ he?"

"We better go up to my room. He'll be back soon, and I don't want him to catch me talking about him." And with these words, Meilin led them inside and up the huge staircase.

* * *

"It's like he's a different person these now. I can hardly recognise him." Meilin said as the group knelt on her bedroom floor.

"It's so strange. It's like everything good and pure in Li has been taken away. He takes so much joy in the pain of others now. The other day, he used his ofuda paper of wind to blow a boy into the road. If there'd been a car coming, that boy would have died. And a couple of days before that, he told a little girl that he'd found her missing kitten, then pushed her in the stream when she came to collect it. He told her she was stupid to have believed him, and sent her home crying. He might have done some other stuff when I wasn't around – I don't know." The others were silent as they processed this information about the boy they all knew.

_>I can't believe Li would do something like this. Maybe he's not the boy I thought I he was.>_ Sakura was about to say something comforting to Meilin, maybe tell her that everything would be ok, but then they heard the main door open, and froze as Li's voice floated up to them.

"Meilin? I'm home you little freak! Get me some tea!"

* * *

"Li, hi! We have some guests. Sakura, Madison and Julian have come to stay for a while." Meilin smiled nervously, sweatdropping as Li stared at her. To her relief, he slid his penetrating gaze past her, to the others. He scared her these days.

Sakura felt unnaturally timid in Li's presence. >_But it's odd. It's like I can sense that something's wrong with him...>_ She jumped as Li stepped smartly up to her, losing her train of thought.

"Did you bring the stuffed animal?" Sakura felt a sense of relief at this common ground, and pulled her bag from her shoulders.

"Yeah, he's in my backpack. I…" She broke off as Kero shot out of her heart-shaped bag, positively fuming.

"Who are you calling stuffed animal, Brat? I am the all-powerful Keroberos!"

"All powerful? Ha! You're weaker than a kitten, and even more of a wimp! You couldn't fight your way out of a paper bag! You were probably a mistake! An accident! A mishap! No way would Clow create something as pathetic as you!" _>Something's wrong._ Sakura thought to herself. _He's never gone this far before – he always knew when to stop.>_

This was an entirely new level of anger.

She stepped forward, and Li's hateful stare turned to her again. What was up with him? He was acting like a real jerk!

"Li! There's no reason to be like that! There's insults and there's _insults_. It's a fine line!" She stopped as Li put his hand to his head and grimaced in pain, but stepped back when he clenched his jaw, his chocolate brown eyes flashing dangerously.

"Who are you to say what I can or can't do, _Avalon_?" Meilin ran forward, obviously sensing his dark anger, but he knocked her backwards without even pausing, and turned back to Sakura.

"You have no business directing my life. You have no business telling me what to do! Stay out of it!" He raised his hand, and as it came rushing down, she braced herself for the impact. But the blow never came.

As quick as a flash, Julian's pale hand caught Li's wrist, stopping him from hitting Sakura.

"Now there's no need for that! I'm surprised at you Li!" Julian's normally soft and gentle voice was hard and cold as steel when he spoke, glaring uncharacteristically at the unrepentant boy. Sakura could almost feel Yue lending the teenager anger, furious at the mistreatment of his mistress.

Li jerked his hand away, literally fuming with rage.

"I'm sick of all you weirdo goody-goodies ruining my life! I'm sick of you ruining my fun! Meilin, hold that tea! I'm going for another walk!" He whirled around and out of the house, slamming the door behind him. Back in the hall, Sakura stared after him in disbelief, whilst Meilin slumped into Madison's waiting arms, crying.

* * *

Li stormed through town, almost fit to explode. How dare they tell him what to do? _Him_? But before he could think of a few choice words to say in order to let his anger out, a blazing pain shot through his head like a lightning bolt. His head had been hurting a lot, but never as bad as _this_.

"Aah…aaah….aaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Li collapsed to the floor, screaming. He'd gone way beyond pain – he was in Hell.

* * *

>_He tried to slap me. He actually tried to slap me.> _Sakura looked at her reflection in the mirror as she got ready for bed. He'd been so angry, so…so…_violent_. What had made him like this? Was it something to do with this dark presence?

Tears came to both her and her reflection's eyes as she thought about Li. Where was he now? It had been hours since he'd left, and the wayward boy hadn't come back yet. He hadn't even phoned to say he was alright. Meilin was worried sick. So worried in fact, that Madison was going to sleep in her room in order to calm her down. Julian had gone off to his own room, and after some deliberation, Kero had decided to go with him, probably wanting to talk to Yue. Which left Sakura on her own.

Not that she really minded. She felt like solitude tonight. Sakura crossed to the window and looked out, hoping against hope to see a calmer Li striding towards the mansion. No such luck. The vast lawn remained still and silent. She turned away, clutching a single Star Card close to her chest. The Nameless Card. Created from her tears when she heard Li was leaving Readington, it was the embodiment of her feelings for him. Tears streaming down her unhappy face, she closed the velvet curtains and fell sobbing to the floor. >_Li…please be safe.> _


	3. Corrupted Heart

The first story in My Shadowy Secrets Trilogy

This fan-fiction is set as though the second movie never happened. Li and Meilin are still in Hong Kong, but all is not well – and with Yelan out of town it's up to them to find out what the magical power Li's sensing is.

Back home in Readington, Sakura dreams an upsetting dream, then receives a disturbing phone call from Meilin. Did her dream come true?

**Darkness is never as far away as you think…**

* * *

**Chapter Three; Corrupted Heart**

"Morning, Sakura." Madison looked up as Sakura came into the kitchen. Like Meilin, it didn't look like she'd slept well at all. Her face was drawn and pale, cheeks streaked with tears. Instead of making for the huge breakfast table like Kero and Julian had, Sakura just gazed hopefully at Meilin and Madison.

"Morning. Did he…" She broke off as she saw Madison shaking her head. Sighing in despair, she slumped into a nearby chair.

"I was up all night just thinking about him….oh Madison, where _is_ he?"

"If I were you, I'd eat some breakfast while you can. Julian's been down here for an hour, and he's still going strong! He's even beating Kero!" Sakura couldn't stop herself from cracking a smile as she watched the happy teen gulping down his buttered bagel. Julian could eat for hours, and show no sign of slowing down. He was always hungry, probably because of the enormous amount of energy Yue needed.

But before Sakura could get started on the remaining breakfast, the bright morning light outside turned into a dark, sinister black. It was almost like it was night time again.

"What the…" Kero looked up from where he'd been about to sink his teeth into a sticky bun, as the dark shadows fell over him.

"I don't know Kero. I sense something, though…ahhhh!" Sakura slumped towards the floor as a black wall of evil seemed to hit her. This was the strongest dark magic she'd ever had the chance to sense, and it felt terrible.

"Mistress!" Strong, shining hands reached for her, and Sakura realised that Julian must have transformed into Yue. The darkness closed in on her threateningly, overwhelming her senses. She'd never felt anything like it, and one thing was for sure – she did _not_ like it.

"What _is_ it?" she moaned as Yue let her lean against the ready Madison.

"A dark magician, Mistress. But I haven't heard of any for a long time, let alone one this strong." Yue answered. His aura was flickering, and Sakura wondered whether the darkness was interfering with his natural moon powers.

"Kero! What can I do to stop it? It feels horrible!"

"Defeat the evil, Sakura."

"_What_!" Sakura looked up, wide-eyed, panic showing.

"I only just beat Eli! And that was with you guys, _and_ Li! This sounds dangerous!" Kero smiled comfortingly in return.

"Dangerous, yes. But it's in your job description as a Cardcaptor,"

"One day I'm gonna make you show me that description…" muttered Sakura under her breath. But when she looked up, her emerald eyes were full of fire.

"Fine then. Let's go kick some evil butt."

* * *

>_Where's Li? He's probably out here already, fighting for what's right, like usual. I hope he's ok.>_ Sakura's mind was whirling as she ran through the alleys of Hong Kong, following her senses. The others were close behind her, with Keroberos carrying Meilin and Madison on his back. Yue was flying slightly further back, guarding their rear. 

Yet something about all this….Sakura had a nagging feeling that this presence was familiar. Suddenly, she was yanked out her thoughts as a young man ran by screaming;

"Heeeelp! There's some freak out there summoning stuff like storms! It's not _right_! Heeeel…" His voice faded away as he rounded the corner, and they sped up, until they reached a sort of courtyard. There they stopped. From the lightning flashing overhead, they knew that they had arrived.

"Leave." Everyone looked around, puzzled as to where that sinister voice had come from.

"Leave! Or face the consequences of my wrath!" This time a flash of lightning accompanied the words, and they caught a glimpse of a cloaked figure balanced upon a lamppost.

"Who is he, Kero? Yue?" Sakura cried.

"I don't know," answered Kero "but he has an amazing sense of balance!" Sakura turned to the mysterious figure.

"Why are you doing this? Who are you?" Sakura screamed against the howling wind. As the figure made no response, she yanked out a Star Card.

"Wood! Form a cage and trap the magician! Release and dispel!" Wood shot towards the figure, willowy green arms outstretched. But just as she was nearly there, the magician brought a sword around, neatly knocking her back into nothing.

"What?" gasped Sakura as she ran forward to catch the falling card Wood had turned back into. But it wasn't the defence that shocked her. It was the sword. A very familiar sword…with a sick feeling in her stomach, Sakura pulled out another card, her hand shaking.

Voice trembling, she called out,

"Light! Shine upon the figure and illuminate his face! Release!" Light billowed forward, shedding white light on the magician's face to reveal…

"Li." Meilin whispered.


	4. Dark Warfare

The first story in My Shadowy Secrets Trilogy

This fan-fiction is set as though the second movie never happened. Li and Meilin are still in Hong Kong, but all is not well – and with Yelan out of town it's up to them to find out what the magical power Li's sensing is.

Back home in Readington, Sakura dreams an upsetting dream, then receives a disturbing phone call from Meilin. Did her dream come true?

**Darkness is never as far away as you think…**

* * *

**Chapter Four; Dark Warfare**

"Li" Sakura stared up at the boy she'd known for so long, who glared angrily back. >_Oh my God, Li. You weren't out fighting the evil after all – you were the evil.>_

Meilin was on the floor, sobbing. The poor girl had virtually collapsed as she saw Li up there, and now she was crying uncontrollably. With what sounded to be a sigh of exasperation, Li pulled out an ofuda paper.

"Force bear tribute to this mark! Release the dark! Lightning!" >_Force, bear tribute…? What happened to Force, know my plight…?> _Sakura bolted back into reality as she heard Meilin scream out in pain. She gasped in horror at the scene before her. Li was using his lightning ofuda to electrocute the defenceless Meilin!

She, Keroberos and Yue all hurried forward, but were knocked back by something in the way.

"Kero, Yue, what is it?" Sakura cried as she searched for a way through.

"An invisible barrier…but I had no idea the Kid could make one!" Kero bellowed back. He launched an attack at the invisible shield, but it bounced harmlessly back, like Yue's diamond crystals.

Frustrated, Sakura summoned the Sword Card, but as she struck the barrier, a powerful shock ran up her arm and through her body, sending her to the ground.

"Meilin!"

By now Meilin was lying limp on the ground, yet still Li bore down on her.

"Shut your whimpering, little girl! You've had it easy before now. I was too softhearted to say what I really thought of you and your weak ideas. But now it's time to end your pathetic life!"

He drew back his sword to strike, but at the last moment, a pink light enveloped the glittering blade and yanked it from his grasp.

"Li Showron! What do you think you're doing?" Everyone turned in shock to see Li's mother, Yelan, standing there. Her normally serene face was creased in a frown as she stared at her son. >_But there's something else there as well.>_ Sakura thought >_What is it? Fear, anger…recognition? No, what's there to recognise?> _

"Mother! I thought you were out of town!" Li scowled, and threw out a hand. Sakura flinched as she felt him summoning dark energy, and gasped as he summoned his sword back into his hand. He whirled and blasted a flaming ball of fire at Madison, who'd been quietly taping all the action.

"Shut that camera off, Madison!"

"Madison!" Sakura threw a card out in front of her, heart racing.

"Shield! Protect Madison! Release and dispel!" Shield shot out and formed a bubble around Madison, deflecting the attack. The raven-haired girl smiled in relief and gave her friend the thumbs-up sign.

Sakura turned back to face Li, her heart throbbing. >_Why Li? Why?> _She jumped as a bolt of lightning slammed into the pavement where she'd been standing, and looked up at Li. His eyes were filled with rage, and a lust for murder. When he spoke, his voice was cold and unfeeling.

"Tsk, tsk! Did you learn nothing from me?" he smirked. "Never take your eyes off your opponent. And if you do, keep your senses open!" With these words, he carelessly threw a fireball over his shoulder, hitting Keroberos. The guardian beast had been trying to sneak up on him. They all watched in dismay as the lion slumped to the floor, transforming back into Kero-the-stuffed-animal.

"You!" Yue's eyes, usually so arrogant and cold, were spilling over with anger and fury as he watched Kero collapse. The Sun Guardian was one of the few people he opened up his heart to. Along with Eli, Sakura and Tori, Kero provided a much needed link to the compassion that Yue always tried to hide away. After Clow Reed had died, the Moon Guardian had vowed never to care for anyone or anything ever again. But through it all, Kero had always been there for him. Sure, the little animal could be annoying and conceited – but at least his heart was in the right place.

These thoughts fresh in his mind, Yue threaded a diamond arrow and took aim. His usual common sense temporarily overtaken by bloodlust, the Moon Guardian only had eyes for one spot – the boy's heart. He pulled back the string and…

"Yue, no!" Yue turned to his mistress, brought out of the rage that had possessed him. Sakura stared up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Please – for me. No more hurt. I don't want anyone else to be in pain." Yue opened his mouth to protest, but closed it without speaking. The chestnut-haired girl had melted his heart. He spun to face Li, to give the boy a piece of his mind. But…

"He's gone!" Sakura gazed at the spot where Li had been standing. It was vacant, no trace of him left. But it was nothing compared to the emptiness she felt inside her heart. >_I never even sensed him go.>_

Her eyes swept over the scene, marvelling at the destruction left in the wake of one 14 year old boy. Madison supporting a trembling Meilin. Yue fussing over an injured Kero, his mask of arrogance forgotten for the moment. Yelan slumped against a wall, eyes wild and afraid. Tears dripping down her cheeks, Sakura looked up at the sky to wherever he was now. >_Li…what's wrong with you? Why are you acting like this?>_


	5. Cry Of Revelation

The first story in My Shadowy Secrets Trilogy

This fan-fiction is set as though the second movie never happened. Li and Meilin are still in Hong Kong, but all is not well – and with Yelan out of town it's up to them to find out what the magical power Li's sensing is.

Back home in Readington, Sakura dreams an upsetting dream, then receives a disturbing phone call from Meilin. Did her dream come true?

**Darkness is never as far away as you think…**

* * *

**Chapter Five; Cry Of Revelation**

The Li mansion stank of grief and sorrow. The normal homely feeling was gone, leaving only despair. Everyone was gathered in the enormous sitting room – well, nearly everyone. Meilin was in bed, recovering from the cruel attack. Li's four sisters had been sent upstairs. They wanted to know what had happened to their younger brother, but no-one had told them. It was too hard. Kero, despite his wounds, had opted to stay with the group.

The walls seemed to press in around Sakura as she looked around the group. Where once there were smiles, there were now only frowns. Kero was propped up against a cushion, his injuries bandaged. Madison sat on the sofa, silent except for the occasional sniffle. For once in her life, she'd turned the video camera off. Julian stood by the window, his eyes a turbulent mixture of himself and Yue.

As for herself…Sakura felt like she was drowning in a pit of despair. She held it inside of her for as long as she could, but finally had to ask the question that had been tearing her apart.

"Why? Why Li? What went wrong?"

Yelan looked up in surprise at the outburst. >_Man, she looks tired.>_ Sakura thought. And indeed, Li's mother had had better days. Her normally vibrant eyes were dull and lifeless, with her black hair (usually tied back tightly) loose around her shoulders. Sakura had never seen her so empty of hope. Yet Yelan still had the strength to smile softly.

"I remember that you always did ask the obvious questions that no-one else had the strength to ask. Like Li…" With a muffled sob, Yelan rocked slightly, as if trying to hold back the fear she felt for her child.

"Yelan…I'm sorry, but you never replied to Sakura's question." Julian gently prodded. The woman looked up at the compassionate young man, startled, before nodding.

"Nonsense. I sincerely apologize for my silence. I must be strong – for both my son and I." Yelan took a deep breath to steady herself.

"You may not believe it, but I've seen Li like this before. Just once – but that was more than enough. Just after his father died, he was angry at everything and everyone. I think he was even angry with me. Then one day…I sensed a disturbing aura in the grounds….

* * *

_Flashback_

Yelan hurried along the sunlit paths of the family grounds. Despite the beautiful flowers that surrounded her, she was not here for pleasure. She had sensed a strange aura in the Rose Garden – something not quite dark, but leaning that way. Nearing the gate, she slowed down, and peeked around the corner, fully expecting to see some sort of evil magician. If it was, she'd summon help. But she ended up surprised.

"Li?" Her son slowly turned round at his mother's call. Yelan saw the tearstains on the little boy's cheeks, and felt her heart jolt in pity. Li had been shattered by his father's death, and often spent long periods alone. But recently, she'd begun to feel as though her son was drifting further and further away. His mood swings were becoming more frequent, more violent. As Yelan stared at the boy, her own tears began to fall, and she stepped forward in sympathy.

"Mother, why did Father die?" Yelan froze in shock at her son's words. Yet he seemed so earnest…

"I don't know, Li. I guess that our ancestors thought the time was right to call him."

"Don't use your weak teachings on me!" I've already heard it all from the Elders, and I know it's a lie! Tell me the truth!"

"Li…I don't know…I'm sorry…I..." Yelan stammered, caught off guard by his sudden change of mood.

"It's not good enough!" Yelan looked on in amazement at Li. His amber eyes burned with rage, his little fists clenched, and he jutted out his chin in a defiant way (that unknown to them would become his usual expression for the next three years) and carried on with his rant.

"You treat me like an idiot! Wake up Mother! I'm 7 years old! I know he's not coming back! I know!" Li paused to finger a beautiful red rose, before letting his eyes narrow in rage again.

"All these flowers – they're so vibrant and full of life. Yet how can this be when Father's dead? It's wrong - wrong, wrong, wrong! WRONG!" Yelan stepped back in surprise as she sensed something dark rising inside of Li. >_Was it you I sensed after all?> _Shock turned to horror as Li's eyes glowed red, and he released a mass of power. The dark shockwave rippled out of him, sweeping over the garden. And every plant it touched withered away into ash.

Yelan waited with her hands over her eyes until the power subsided, before gazing at the destruction caused by her most precious creation. Li swayed unsteadily for a while, and then finally collapsed into his mother's waiting arms.

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"He destroyed them all. Every plant and tree, not just in the Rose Garden, but in the entire grounds. Such was the anger and pain that he'd bottled up inside him. Before then, we'd had no idea that he had that much power."

"His brush with darkness terrified with him, and he threw himself into his studies, until the event was just a distant memory. But I had to watch as Li hid a little more inside himself each day, until he was the solemn boy you first met all those years ago."

The silence was almost deafening as everyone absorbed the story that Yelan had told them. Sakura almost felt sick. >_I never knew…he never told me. Surely he didn't forget that day? No, he must have remembered. It's my fault for never asking why he was the way he was.> _

"Li's become the dark magician that he always had the potential to be. He could have been this powerful, but he chose the side of light instead. But it's been so sudden, unnatural…almost like…"

"He's being influenced by a mystical force!" Kero interrupted Yelan, wounds forgotten as he realised what was going on.

"Years ago, Clow Reed was horrified at the amount of evil in the world. So he sealed it in a card, and bound it in another dimension – possibly Su Young's, which tie in with Meilin's story of a dark presence coming from there to whirl inside of Li."

"The Evil is the most powerful card of them all – and the most dangerous." Kero paused, as though he didn't want to say what was on his mind.

"Dangerous? How is it dangerous to me?" Sakura asked. Kero simply looked away, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

"Sakura, it's not you who's in danger. It's the Kid." Sakura felt her heart lurch as Kero took a breath before continuing.

"The Evil Card has the power to bring anyone's dark side to the surface. And if Li's already experienced darkness, it probably felt drawn to him. But the longer it's bonded with Li, the more permanent his change will be. Sakura…if we don't seal the card soon, Li will remain an evil magician…_forever_."


	6. Discovery

The first story in My Shadowy Secrets Trilogy

This fan-fiction is set as though the second movie never happened. Li and Meilin are still in Hong Kong, but all is not well – and with Yelan out of town it's up to them to find out what the magical power Li's sensing is.

Back home in Readington, Sakura dreams an upsetting dream, then receives a disturbing phone call from Meilin. Did her dream come true?

**Darkness is never as far away as you think…**

* * *

**Chapter Six; Discovery**

Silence fell over the Li household as they contemplated Kero's words. >_Oh God Li. This can't be happening. Not to you. You were always there for me – well, except for the beginning. But even then you looked out for me. I won't let this happen. I won't…>

* * *

Madison watched as Sakura paced around her bedroom, anguish in her face. Ever since she's heard Kero's words of doom, the young Card Mistress hadn't been able to calm down, she was so upset._

"Sakura…" Madison put her arms around her best friend. Her heart wrenched in pity as she watched the girl begin to cry. Sakura truly cared for Li – she knew him better than any of them, possibly even better than Yelan did. Li let Sakura see a side of him that he normally kept hidden, and the two had grown to be extremely close.

"I'm so scared, Madison. What if it's already too late? What if the Evil Card's already become permanently attached to him? What if…?"

"What you'd never released the cards? What if you'd lost to Yue in the Final Judgement? Sakura, we're going to get through this. _Li's_ going to get through this. You can do it, 'kay?" Madison smiled.

"Thanks Madison…" Finally calm, Sakura laid down with her head on Madison's lap.

"You're always there for me…" With a small sigh, the 14 year old closed her eyes and drifted off into sleep, leaving Madison staring pityingly down at her friend. >_But the thing is…I don't really believe it. Kero sounded so serious. I can comfort you all I want, Sakura…but who will comfort me?>

* * *

Sakura looked up and summoned a weak smile as Meilin came slowly down the stairs. The girl stumbled slightly as she reached the bottom, but grabbed the banister to support herself. Still recovering from Li's brutal attack of two days ago, Meilin found even the least stressful activities to be painful. Without Yelan's healing spell, Meilin was sure that she wouldn't have even been able to do the little she did now._

"No sign of the Sun yet?" Sakura smiled at Meilin's innocent question. The Chinese girl knew the answer – she just wanted to act as though she hadn't been checking every 5 minutes.

"Not a glimmer. Whatever spell Li cast, it's really strong."

"Maybe…maybe it isn't a spell." Sakura frowned slightly at Meilin's suggestion, not understanding.

"What?"

"Hong Kong is full of Clow reed's magic. The Showron family is connected to the city because they're Clow's descendents. Li's the family's Chosen One, so he's the one most strongly linked to Hong Kong. Maybe the city's just responding to Li's darkness."

Sakura stared open-mouthed at Meilin. She'd been friends with the vibrant girl for ages – rivals for longer – but she'd never heard her making so much sense before.

"That makes sense. Maybe that's why Yelan can't break it…"

"Oh. I sent her to bed," Meilin smiled. "What with Li's possession, she's been under a lot of stress."

"It's probably for the best. She can't help anyone if she breaks down." Sakura looked out the window, trying to stop herself from hoping that a recovered Li would be coming back soon.

"Come to think of it, how come no ordinary people have noticed the darkness?" Sakura asked, turning to Meilin.

"Oh, it's like Li always said. People don't want to notice it because they don't understand it." Her ruby eyes softened, and she smiled slightly.

"I miss him. It's so weird, I just want to run to him and ask for advice, but then I remember…he's the problem." Sakura looked away for a moment, all-too-familiar tears coming to her emerald eyes.

"It must be really hard for you. You're so close…."

"Yeah…I accepted long ago that Li and I could never be more than close friends. But I've been with him so long, it's likehe's part of my family…my brother…" Sakura put her arms around Meilin, trying to stay strong.

"Don't blame him for attacking you, ok? I've seen the way he looks at you. To him, you really _are_ his sister. He'd never hurt you intentionally."

"I know…I just can't believe we haven't found him yet." Meilin looked at Sakura with hope in her eyes.

"We haven't, have we?" Sakura shook her head.

"No. Yue and Kero are out looking, but Kero can't fly so good at the moment. He's still recovering."

**_BLAM! _**Thetwo girls jumped as the massive oak doors slammed open to reveal Keroberos and Yue. Soaking wet from the rain, Keroberos with his fur flat to his skin was a comical scene. But even with his white locks of hair plastered to his face, Yue's intense eyes stopped any giggles in their tracks.

"Card Mistress, you must come with us. We've found him."


	7. Betrayal And Confrontation

The first story in My Shadowy Secrets Trilogy

This fan-fiction is set as though the second movie never happened. Li and Meilin are still in Hong Kong, but all is not well – and with Yelan out of town it's up to them to find out what the magical power Li's sensing is.

Back home in Readington, Sakura dreams an upsetting dream, then receives a disturbing phone call from Meilin. Did her dream come true?

**Darkness is never as far away as you think…**

* * *

**Chapter Seven; Betrayal And Confrontation**

Sakura ran through the wet streets, her floaty pink cloak streaming behind her like a pair of wings. Her fluid clothing allowed maximum room for movement, and her shoes gripped the slippery stone beneath her well. Once again, Madison had come up trumps. Above her, Yue and Keroberos flew silently, each wing-beat a silent whisper. Despite much protest, Madison had stayed behind to look after Meilin and an exhausted Yelan, but she'd insisted on giving Sakura the costume.

As the rain poured down around them, Sakura couldn't help thinking about what Meilin had said;

"_Hong Kong is full of Clow reed's magic. The Showron family is connected to the city because they're Clow's descendents. Li's the family's Chosen One, so he's the one most strongly linked to Hong Kong. Maybe the city's just responding to Li's darkness."_

_>There's so much rain.> _Sakura thought as she rounded the corner. >_Could it be linked to Li? Deep down, does he realise that something's wrong?> _The thought hurt Sakura more than she thought was possible. It would be terrible to be trapped in darkness, with no way out. >_I'm coming, Li. You're not alone.>

* * *

Li paced around the tatty warehouse that he's adopted as his base. It had been two days since he'd been forced to retreat, and he hated himself for his weakness. If it hadn't been for his mother's interference, he could have beaten that pathetic Avalon girl._

Suddenly, his head shot up as he sensed a powerful mixture of Moon, Sun and Star magic. >_So, they come.> _Li smiled an evil grin as he began to plan. >_I will have my chance. They will fall.>

* * *

Sakura breathed a sigh of relief as they arrived at the warehouse. It would have been easier to Fly, but she'd wanted to save her strength. She envied Kero and Yue – for them, flying was part of who they were. But she had to use magic. Stepping forward, she silently nodded to Kero. With an almost wicked grin, the guardian beats blasted the warehouse door open. And as the smoke cleared, the three walked in._

"Li!" Sakura gasped as she saw the boy in front of her. Knelt in the middle of the floor, he held his head in his hands as if in pain. She started forward, but Yue caught her arm.

"Mistress, it could be a trap."

"Yue's right," Kero agreed, "This is too convenient."

"But he's hurt! I think he's freeing himself!" She sobbed.

"What's the chance of that? Please Mistress, you're not thinking clearly!" Yue pleaded.

"You're wrong! I've gotta help him!" With a final sniffle, Sakura pushed away from her guardians, and launched towards Li. _>Please be alright!>_

"Sa…Sakura?" Li's voice was weak as he looked up, his face drawn.

"It's alright Li. I'm here now. It'll be ok."

"There's…there's something wrong with me. I…I want to hurt people. I want to hurt _you_. I can't…I can't…" As his voice trailed away, Sakura put her arms around the boy she'd grown so close to over the years.

"It's ok. Li. Everything will be fine. I…" She broke off her words with a gasp as Li tightened his grip around her arm.

"Fool."

Beginning to panic, Sakura looked back at Yue and Keroberos. Trapped behind another invisible barrier, they attacked it frantically. But their blasts just reflected off harmlessly.

"Li, what are you doing? Please…" >_No, Li. No…>_

"You're pathetic, Avalon." Sakura flinched as she heard those familiar words from years ago. >_Was he really so close to darkness then? No, I don't think so.>_

"Li, listen. This isn't you. Not the real you. The Evil Card's controlling you!"

"Wake up Avalon. This _is_ me. The powerful me. If I'd known being evil was so much fun, I'd have done it long ago!"

"No! You're wrong! Think back to when Eli tested me. You _helped_ me! You're kind and gentle and…" Sakura's words died away as Li drew his sword against her neck.

"It's time to end this."

Tears dripped down Sakura's face as Li brandished his sword. >_We're too late. Maybe he's bonded with the card already.>_ But as she began to lose hope, a scene from her past floated through Sakura's mind;

* * *

_Flashback_

As the Sun begins to set, two figures stand on the bridge in Penguin Park. One is a girl with auburn hair, and sparkling emerald eyes. The other's a boy with amber eyes and chocolate hair that ruffles in the wind.

"Thanks for meeting me, Li."

"No problem. I wasn't really doing anything." He said blushing, "What did you want to talk about anyway?"

"Nothing, really. No, that's a lie. The thing is…I can't do this."

"What? What can't you do?"

"This! Changing the Clow Cards into Star Cards! And I don't know who I'm fighting, or whether I'm strong enough…"Her voice faded, and tears began to fall. Li watched her for a moment, his caring side battling with his cold mask. The caring side won.

Sakura started as he put his hands on her shoulders and looked in her eyes.

"You _can_ do it, Sakura."

"Huh?"

"You may seem weak, but you're strong inside, where it matters. Don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise. Never lose hope, because you're strong." She began to smile, the tears leaving her eyes.

"Thanks Li."

_End Flashback

* * *

_

"Never lose hope…"

"What?" Before Li could react, Sakura somersaulted out of his grip. >_Boy, that cheerleading training sure came in handy.>_

"Don't do this, Li."

"Look Avalon. Just because you escaped me then, it doesn't mean that you will again." Sakura shuddered at the wolf-like grin on his face.

"Please, Li…"

"Force, bear tribute to this mark! Release the dark! _Lightning_!"


	8. Heartbreaking Fight

The first story in My Shadowy Secrets Trilogy

This fan-fiction is set as though the second movie never happened. Li and Meilin are still in Hong Kong, but all is not well – and with Yelan out of town it's up to them to find out what the magical power Li's sensing is.

Back home in Readington, Sakura dreams an upsetting dream, then receives a disturbing phone call from Meilin. Did her dream come true?

**Darkness is never as far away as you think…**

* * *

**Chapter Eight; Heartbreaking Fight**

"Aaaah! Jump!" Sakura leapt into the air, narrowly dodging the lightning attack that Li had thrown at her.

"Please Li! Think back! You're not really like this!"

"You think I care what I was like before? I'm powerful, now – powerful enough to destroy you! Flame!"

"Sakura!" From behind the barrier blocking them, the two guardians were getting desperate. As Keroberos continued to blast it, Yue had actually given up attacking it, and was beating on it with his bare fists, tears of frustration in his eyes. Such an unusual lack of composure only showed how worried he was about his mistress.

"Uh! Stop it!" >_That was close. He nearly got me that time.>_

"Don't make me do this, Li."

"Do what?"

"This!" Sakura drew out a Star Card, her heart heavy.

"Windy! Form a chain and tie up Li! Release and dispel!" The spirit flew through the air towards Li, with its pale hands outstretched.

"What the….no! No way!" Li struggled as he was bound by the Windy, trying desperately to get loose.

"No! Impossible!" Sakura gasped as he fought against the spirit, even though his arms were now pinned to his sides.

"Release! Sleep!"

"No! I won't be beaten! I…" Li's eyelids dropped, even as he tried to fight the effects of the card. And finally, he fell limp in Windy's grasp as he went to sleep.

"I'm sorry, Li…" Wiping away the tears that had welled up, Sakura turned to see Kero and Yue coming towards her, the barrier having failed when Li fell asleep.

"He looks so peaceful when he's asleep…" Sakura felt tears burning her eyes, but tried desperately to keep them away. Compassion softening his normally cold eyes, Yue put his hands on her shoulders, and raised her face so that she was looking at him.

"You did the right thing, Mistress. Even if it hurts, you did the right thing…"

* * *

The darkness was finally lifting, and everything was silent as the group made their way up the enormous drive of the Showron house. At least, it was silent until they were seen.

"Sakura!" Madison hurried down the steps, camcorder in hand. Panting, she came to a stop right in front of the auburn haired girl, and threw herself into the waiting arms.

"Hey, Madison…"

"Oh, you were gone so long! I was worried about you!" Sakura smiled at her best friend's concern, and hugged her again.

"I'm alright Madison. Really." They stayed like that for a while, before they eventually became aware that someone else had followed Madison out, and had been waiting patiently for them to finish.

"Meilin!"

"Did you find him?" Wordlessly, Sakura stepped aside, to reveal the sleeping boy being held by Yue.

"Oh!" Tears flooded Meilin's vision as she looked at the still face of Li.

"He looks so young, so defenceless…I can't remember the last time I saw him sleeping." They all watched him for a while, as he lay dreaming, before walking up the steps into the house.

* * *

"_Li_!" The moment they came through the massive doorway, Yelan ran forward, her face a mask of agony, every inch the worried mother. Her eyes searched the group almost frantically, until Sakura motioned for Yue to step forward with Li. Letting out a small cry at the sight of her son, she darted to his side, tears welling up in her own eyes.

She was about to touch his sleeping face, in order to smooth some hair away, when she pulled her hand away with a gasp. Li was stirring.

"I…won't…be asleep…for long. Then…you'll…be…sor…" his voice died away, and his eyes slowly shut again as he fell back to sleep. Yelan stepped back, her expression unreadable. Then, with pain in her eyes, she turned back to the group.

"Take him upstairs. I'll lock the room, then perhaps Sakura can use a combination of Lock and Shield to seal it?" Kero, back in his false form, looked at Li, then looked back at Yelan.

"Where this boy's concerned, I think you should put up a magical barrier as well."

"Yes…." Yelan reached out to touch her son again, but pulled away, obviously afraid of waking him. Face pained, she turned, and indicated that they should follow her.

"Hurry now…he won't be asleep for long."


	9. Light Of Love

The first story in My Shadowy Secrets Trilogy

This fan-fiction is set as though the second movie never happened. Li and Meilin are still in Hong Kong, but all is not well – and with Yelan out of town it's up to them to find out what the magical power Li's sensing is.

Back home in Readington, Sakura dreams an upsetting dream, then receives a disturbing phone call from Meilin. Did her dream come true?

**Darkness is never as far away as you think…**

* * *

**Chapter Nine; Light Of Love**

Madison and Meilin waited in the living room, until Sakura, Yelan and Kero came back. Sakura was shaking slightly, but she managed a weak smile.

"He's awake now. Fully." The two girls looked up, but remained silent as they saw how tense Sakura was.

"He's prowling around that room like a wild animal, searching for a way out. We left Yue on guard."

Moving over to let Sakura and Yelan sit down, Madison turned to Kero.

"Well, now we've got him, how do we get the Evil Card out of him?" Kero smiled.

"See, this is where my years of experience pay off…..and I don't know." Everyone else sweatdropped, while Sakura yelled in Kero's ear;

"What do you mean, you don't know? You're the guardian beast of the seal! You're _meant_ to know!"

Kero looked away, fiddling with his paws, and looking embarrassed. Meilin noticed with a small smile that the guardian was actually blushing slightly.

"Yeah, well, it's been sealed in another dimension for a couple of centuries, so I haven't had a chance to find out!"

"Ohhhhh…" Sakura sighed.

"One thing's for sure, though." Everyone froze, and focused on Kero. He had a serious note to his voice that they rarely heard there.

"I sensed it upstairs. The card's permanently effected Li. Even when we get it out of him, there will be…lasting effects." _No…_ With difficulty, Sakura forced herself not to give in to despair, and focused on Kero.

"I'm not saying it's too late. I'm just warning you all that there will be changes in his personality – he won't be exactly the same. His dark side will be closer to the surface. He will probably get angry more easily."

"So, what you're saying is, we've got to be prepared for whatever Li is like after we get the card out." said Sakura slowly.

"Yes. So now it's just a matter of how much he's changed. And that all depends on how soon the card is taken out."

"So what are we meant to do?" asked Meilin. But before anyone could have a guess, Yelan suddenly stiffened.

"I feel great power building…directly above us…" Just then, they heard an explosion upstairs, and turned to face each other, before exclaiming…

"Li!"

* * *

Sakura ran up the stairs, choking on the clouds of dust that billowed around her. Coughing, she pulled out a Star Card, and flipped it into the air.

"Windy! Blow the dust away so we can breathe! Release and dispel!" She struck the card with her staff, and stood back as the spirit flew forward. As soon as the dust had disappeared, she ran on, praying to herself. >_All this damage…what's happened up here?>_

"Yue!" Sakura ran forward to the still form of the moon guardian, panic bubbling up inside her. >_Is he dead? He can't be!>_ She dropped to her knees beside him, and was relieved to hear him groan. >_Thank God, he's alive!>_

Yue was flickering between himself and Julian, which made Sakura suspect that he didn't have the energy left to stay in his true form. Slowly, he opened his eyes, and saw Sakura kneeling beside him, and managed a small smile.

"I'm sorry, Mistress. But he was so strong…I didn't realise…" His eyes closed, and he changed back into Julian. The boy lay unconscious, bruises and streaks of blood marking his pale skin. His glasses were cracked.

Kero, in his true form again, bounded up to her. He looked down at Julian, and smiled reassuringly at Sakura.

"He'll be alright, Sakura. It's just that Yue lost a lot of energy over the last few days – he spent so much time in his true form, he didn't have enough power to repel the Kid's attack."

"What about Julian?"

"Most of these are superficial wounds…see? Not serious. Don't worry. I'll stay with him. Just go and see what happened, or the Kid could escape!"

"Right!"

* * *

Sakura was appalled at the destruction in Li's former prison. Both the Lock and Shield had failed, and Yelan's magical barrier lay in pieces on the floor. But all that was nothing compared to the gaping hole in the wall. Heart in her mouth, she ran through the hole onto the balcony, and looked down at the garden below. >_I didn't realise that he was this strong.>_

As she desperately searched the garden below, her senses suddenly focused in on one area of the garden, and she saw a shadowy figure running away. >_But it's so dark, I can hardly see him…Dark! That's it!>_

"Light! Remove the darkness from Li's heart! Release and dispel!" She watched as the card flowed towards the escaping boy. But instead of shining through him, the spirit only shone _on_ him. Li spun round, a slight smirk on his face.

"Idiot. Light can only remove darkness outside. _My_ darkness is in here."

Smiling, he tapped his chest where his heart would be, and turned to go.

"No!" Sakura started forward, and the words which she knew were true, had somehow _always_ known were true, exploded from her mouth.

"I love you Li! Don't leave me!"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, the bag that she carried her Star Cards in began to pulse with light. Taking the cards out, Sakura looked at the one that was glowing – the Nameless Card.

"It's you! Do you want to help?" In answer, a beam of light shot out of the card, and struck Li.

"What the…aaaaah!" Li cried out in pain, before throwing his head back in agony. A dark form exploded out of his mouth, and sped into the air, twisting to face Sakura. At first it looked strangely sweet, what with it's purple hair and ruby eyes. But then it changed into its real form.

Sakura shuddered at the sight of the Evil Card. With its mottled skin and fanged teeth, it looked like something out of a nightmare. With an unearthly shriek, it launched itself at her with its taloned fingers reaching for her, startling her out her fear. An almost angry expression on her face, Sakura spun her staff, and struck the spirit.

"I command you to return to your power confined! Evil!" Smiling slightly, she picked up the new card, and whispered to it;

"You'll never hurt Li again."

Half afraid of what she'd see, Sakura looked out at the garden. Li stood there, breathing heavily, eyes wide.

"L..Li?" He turned and saw her.

"Sakura?" He took a staggering step forward, then fainted, crashing painfully to the ground.


	10. Epilogue

The first story in My Shadowy Secrets Trilogy

This fan-fiction is set as though the second movie never happened. Li and Meilin are still in Hong Kong, but all is not well – and with Yelan out of town it's up to them to find out what the magical power Li's sensing is.

Back home in Readington, Sakura dreams an upsetting dream, then receives a disturbing phone call from Meilin. Did her dream come true?

**Darkness is never as far away as you think…**

* * *

**Epilogue**

Sakura stood on the porch, gazing out at the Showron family garden. But it wasn't the flowers that held her attention. Down on the bridge, Li stood staring at the running water. She felt her heart go out to him. It had been a week since the Evil Card had been defeated, but the boy still hadn't forgiven himself. He hadn't been eating well, and he'd taken to keeping himself even more isolated than usual. At night he often woke screaming from nightmares.

"It's a sad sight, isn't it?" Sakura started at the sound of the voice, and turned to see Julian standing there, his usual smile somewhat smaller. His arm was in a sling, but otherwise he was fine. Yue, however, wouldn't be strong enough to come forward for quite a while.

"How…how did you know I was…" His smile widening slightly, he put his hands on her shoulders and spun her around to face the bridge again.

"I can see him as well as you do. He's not coping well, is he?"

"No…and nothing Yelan or Meilin say helps. He can't forgive himself."

"What about you?" Julian asked.

"What?"

"You're just as important to him as they are. Why don't you try?"

* * *

An hour later, Sakura was still watching Li. Julian had stayed out for a time, but he'd gone back in a little while ago. But she wasn't thinking about that. She was thinking about something much more important. >_Could I really help? Even if I can't, I have to try…>_

"Li?" The boy jumped as Sakura gently touched his shoulder. This was worrying, as there once would have been a time when he sensed her before she even decided to move. But now…

"Sakura…"

"You missed dinner again." Li turned away, his expression troubled.

"Big deal. It doesn't really matter."

"You can't keep missing meals, Li. It's not good for you." Li studied her face for a second, touched by her concern. But then regret temporarily overcame his love for her, and he looked away again.

"So what?"

"Li…" she murmured.

"No! Just…don't. I don't deserve your kindness." Sakura stopped, her beginning to shine with tears. >_How can I get through to him? Wait…>_

"Li…look in the water. What do you see?" Li gazed at his reflection for a moment, then chucked a pebble in it, scattering the image.

"I see a weak, pathetic brat who can't fight his own battles!"

"But I don't."

"What?" Li asked in confusion.

"You're nothing like that! I see a strong, kind boy who puts the feelings of others first. I meant what I said the other night. I…I love you." Hesitantly, she took Li's head in her hands, and kissed him. At first he jerked back in surprise, but she held him to her, and soon he was kissing her in return.

They stood like that for a long time, just holding each other close, letting their lips do the talking for them. Then finally, they broke apart. Sakura was surprised to see that Li was almost crying.

"Li, what's wrong?" She flashed him a small smile "Am I really such a bad kisser?"

"No! Gods, no. It's just…it'll hurt me when I go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Back to Japan with you." Sakura looked at him, puzzled.

"Huh?"

"Do you think I can really stay here? After what I've done? But…I'll miss them." Smiling, Sakura drew in for another kiss.

"But you'll have me…"

* * *

Half hidden in the bushes by the porch, Madison smiled as she secretly filmed the couple.

"I always knew they'd make a good couple…oh, I love it when I'm right!" Suddenly, she jerked upright as a new thought occurred to her. Stars began to show in her eyes, as she rested her hand on her cheek and squealed.

"And they can have matching costumes now too!"


End file.
